


Fucked Stupid

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: And it was talked about beforehand, Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, Gangbang, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sort Of, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: More self indulgent porn, sorry.
Kudos: 65
Collections: Anonymous





	Fucked Stupid

Ben moaned as Harry fastened the last strap on the spreader bar around his thighs. He already felt calm and relaxed in his binds, and half heartedly tugged at his wrists to check what he already knew- he couldn't move. It sent a thrilling shock through him at the reminder and he had to fight back the urge to moan again, biting his lip. The bed dipped as Harry made his way toward his head, and there was a sudden tug on his collar, bringing his cheek away from the mattress as he was forced to look up. He couldn't very well see Harry, because of the blindfold, but he definitely felt when lips pressed against his, prying his tongue open and licking into his mouth slow and dirty. A hand appeared at the base of the collar, not squeezing, just holding. Ben melted into it. 

When Harry pulled away and spoke, he could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "My good boy," he cooed, a hand running through his hair and tugging lightly, "My pretty slut, what should I do with you?" Ben's lips parted, wanting to answer, but he couldn't. He stayed silent, because he hadn't been given permission to speak. "Answer me," Harry told him with another tug at his hair.

Ben whined prettily. "Anything," he pleaded, shivering with arousal and anticipation. "Anything you want."

"Hm," Harry replied. "I was hoping you'd say that." There were a few moments of silence before something came to rest on Ben's lower lip, pressing ever so lightly against his mouth. "Open up, baby boy." Ben dropped his jaw obediently, even letting his tongue stick out a bit as he eagerly waited for Harry to give him his cock. Slowly, he pressed in, and Ben tried his best to make it good. He closed his lips around it and sucked, swirled his tongue, swallowed around the head. Harry moaned above him, tightening the grip in his hair.

"Such a good boy for me," he praised, sinking in deeper. Once he was all the way in, he held himself there, his head pressing against the back of Ben's throat as he breathed through his nose, perfectly trained. "Better than any toy. The best toy. Just for me." 

Ben nodded as best he could with a dick in his mouth. He was eager for something, anything, but most importantly he just wanted it rough. Wanted to forget his name and where he was and just give in to pure, overwhelming pleasure. He whined, low in his throat, and Harry noticed. "Want me to fuck your mouth, little slut?" Ben moaned, nodding again, and the grip in his hair became even tighter. "Want me to use your mouth like you're just another toy, huh?" 

Apparently that question didn't need an answer, because Harry pulled out slowly and sunk back in without so much as a noise from Ben. Ben dropped his jaw and relaxed his throat as he thrust back in, gradually getting faster and rougher and deeper with each thrust. Soon, Harry was fucking his throat with vigor, hand clenched in his hair and not letting him move, just using him for his own pleasure. Ben felt high, being fucked like that, from the feeling of being used. He loved having a cock fuck his mouth almost as much as the people whose cocks were in his mouth, because it was a perfect escape. He couldn't think past the thrusts into his throat, the weight on his tongue, the smack of hips against his face.

He was just beginning to lose himself in the feeling of being face fucked when suddenly there was a head pressing against his wet folds. It felt so good but he was taken aback, not having expected it. He whined, confused and protesting, around the still moving dick in his mouth, unable to fight aside from that. The hand in his hair stopped pulling and instead began stroking his hair reassuringly. "Shh," Harry said, still fucking his mouth as the new dick began to sink into his folds and rub up and down. "Shh, it's just a friend." 

Ben felt a new surge of arousal and gave in almost immediately to this new development. Ben and Harry had talked beforehand about how this would be something they were into, but wow, Ben hadn't really known it was going to happen. He was glad it did- he was so turned on that he almost came right then and there. He moaned around Harry's cock, and the new cock began to press into him, sinking slowly and carefully into his hole. He whined and squirmed at the sensation, overwhelmed and elated at the feeling of not one but two cocks filling his holes. 

"Yeah, you like that, slut?" Harry asked as the third began pulling out, then thrusting back in. "You like being used like that? Like how I can just call my friends here and offer you up as a sex toy to them?" Ben tried to nod, but the motion was shaken from him as the third picked up the pace, fucking him rougher and thrusting deep into him, scraping along his walls and his g-spot and making him feel so good so fast. He whined and whimpered, not even picking up on the plural use of 'friends' until Harry started talking about that too. "Yeah, friends. Do you wanna know how many of my friends are standing over by the desk, watching you get fucked like a piece of property? Waiting for their turn with the good little boy?" He paused to moan as he continued to fuck Ben's mouth. Ben could hardly comprehend what he was saying, distracted by the way the third was absolutely battering into him, his whole body moving with the force of it. 

The pleasure finally overwhelming him, Ben began to cry. Tears streamed down his face and he squirmed as best he could in his binds, skin hot and tingling from all the sensations. It was this development that had Harry pulling out and coming on his face. The third continued to fuck him harshly as his cheek hit the mattress, fast and rough and deep, with his huge cock, so that Ben could barely think. 

"What a good boy, making me cum like that," Harry cooed. "What do you think baby, do you want another one? Wanna please another friend?" Ben couldn't answer with words, couldn't even begin to try to speak after that, during what was still happening. He just cried and whimpered and tried to nod, his mouth still wet and open, but Harry must have understood because he heard him say something to somebody that wasn't him, and then the bed dipped as somebody new approached and tugged him up by the collar. He eagerly, blindly looked up, obediently opening his mouth without a thought.

"Trained this one well," says a voice, and then he's being fucked in the mouth again. He barely realizes that the third who'd been fucking him was losing his rhythm, but suddenly something hot and wet is spilling into him and he whines through his tears at the sensation. The third pulls out as the fourth continues to fuck his mouth, and then a fifth is at his other end, pushing in without even a ten seconds break. 

Ben sobs around the cock in his mouth, finally coming, shaking and nearly blanking out with the force of it, rolling through his body in large, swelling waves, overtaking him with pleasure as he finally uncoils. When he comes down, the world around him coming back, he's still being fucked, still being used. He squirms, and cries some more, overwhelmed and sensitive. Neither the fourth nor the fifth stops fucking him, and he's forced to take it, hands on his hips and in his hair and holding his collar, unable to move away from the absolute battering he was getting. 

He thinks he goes limp, thinks he loses time, just letting them fuck into him with no resistance. The fourth and fifth come almost in unison, but he isn't empty for long. Six and seven push in at the same time, both large, both rough and relentless in the way that they fuck him. He thinks he's still crying but he can't tell, because the wetness on his face could very well be his own drool. He think he registers the other people in the room making noise, maybe laughing at his state, but he isn't sure. All he knows is the numbing, floating, elated feeling of subspace, wrapping around him like a weighted blanket and holding him still, making him malleable, agreeable, completely blissed out.

He comes again, losing himself in it, crying harder but not fighting it.


End file.
